Shark Bait
Shark Bait is the tenth episode of Endurance: Fiji. It first aired on February 16, 2008. Overview Emotions run high when the remaining teams uncover the truth about a secret alliance. And with a Temple mission to be played this day, one more team goes home, leaving Fiji forever. Summary The episode begins with Hannah and Ben talking and Ben says that Orange and Green are in an alliance. Hannah asks Ben who told him that and he says Leslie told him, or at least indirectly when she was talking about alliances. There's a flashback to the previous day on the other side of the island, remembering that Leslie said she made a promise to keep someone in the game and she's not gonna break her promise. Ben thought that it's quite obvious, but Hannah says no because Red was in the alliance. Outraged, Hannah talks to Jonathan and tells him what Ben told her. Fuming, Hannah declares that if she and Jonathan win the Temple mission today, Green and Orange are going. Hannah feels betrayed by Lauren, like she's dumping the Red team out of the alliance. So now, today is gonna be an all out war. As the four teams walk over to the challenge area, JD is waiting for them. He asks them if everyone is ready for today's challenge or CHALLENGE-S! Everyone either opens their mouth in shock or has a stunned look on their face. JD says there will be two missions: one of strength and the other of brain power. Since Red had the Samadhi, only one of them would be allowed to compete today and decide which challenge to compete in, strength or brain power. Jonathan says he'll compete and he picks the strength challenge. With that said and done, JD says the brain power challenge will be first and the game is called 3 To Go. In this game, each team has one grid of twenty pieces and on each of the pieces are names of pyrmaid pieces. The objective is to find three of them that are the same to make a match. First team to clear their entire board full of matches wins the game and the right to pick one team to go to the Temple of Fate. Only Orange, Green and Blue will be playing this game since Jonathan chose to play the strength challenge. Lauren, Leslie, and Ben are playing the brain power game. They pick their first three pieces, keeping them face down and placing them on their table. When JD tells them to reveal their pieces, the kids flip them over. If you don't get a match, you place the three pieces you just picked back on the grid and try again. Round one: no one gets a match. Round two: Ben & Lauren get a match. Round three: Lauren gets another and Leslie gets her first match, Ben doesn't get anything. Round four: Ben gets one, the girls don't. Round five: everyone gets a match. Round six: everyone gets another match. Round seven: Leslie reveals first and doesn't have a match. Lauren reveals and she too doesn't have a match. Ben reveals and he has a match. Blue gets their first ever victory and the right to pick one team to go the Temple of Fate. Next, JD leads the teams to the shore for the strength challenge called Shark Bait. Each team has a ring above the water and each team will have one player in a push-up position, your feet on one end and your hands on the other. The objective is to hold on for as long as possible and be the last one standing, otherwise you go swimming. All the boys, Jonathan, Will, and Caleb are out there, except for Jordyn , the only girl. Five minutes into the game, Jordyn had enough, so she fell in first. Fifteen minutes in and Caleb says he's like a mermaid on the front of a pirate ship. The boys just fool around up there for a while, until the twenty-five minute mark, Caleb feels the burn as the tide and surf pick up. Caleb gave into the pain, so it was down to Will & Jonathan. At thirty minutes, JD shouts to the boys after counts down from ten, the boys have to pick one hand and can't switch hands. Jonathan picks his right hand, Will goes with his left hand. Struggling against the pain, Will loses it, so Jonathan wins the game. Hannah runs out to give him a hug and they have the right to pick one team to go to the Temple of Fate. Later on, the teams meet JD at the start of the path that leads up to the temple. Blue says they pick Orange and Red picks Green to go to the temple. The two strongest teams are going up, and Hannah says it's kind of a relief. As the kids arrive back at the huts, Orange and Green pack their bags, grabs their pyramid pieces, and heads for the temple. At the temple, Orange and Green are greeted by high winds, strong enough to make the fire in the cauldrons blow like flat tops. JD reminds everyone of the rules, then reminds Green of the mana de lavo a.k.a. the magic box they won earlier. JD asked Green if they were going to use it and of course, Green says yes. But now since they used it, if they go back to the temple again before being one of the final two teams left, Green can't use the magic they won again. So right off the bat, Green already has one win. Orange is stunned, but Caleb is not only stunned, but confused. So it's already round two and if Orange doesn't win, they go home. The elements chosen are: Orange picks fire, Green picks water, water puts out the fire, so Green is still in and Orange is out. The teams give one last hug good bye as Orange leaves for good. As night falls, Red and Blue wait to see who returns. When Green returns, they celebrate, but tomorrow, the biggest clash yet of the entire competition would soon begin. Gameplay Standings To be given away be eliminated team: Courage & Trust Game Play:Category:Season 6 episodes 'Three to Go: '''In the brain game, the contestants had a board of twenty pieces and on each of the pieces are names of pyramid pieces. The objective is to find three of them that are the same to make a match. First team to clear their entire board full of matches wins the game '''Shark Bait: '''In the strength game, the contestants are in a push-up position on a ring over the ocean. The last contestant to stay on wins. Production Notes: Quotes: * '''Jonathan: '"I feel like Erika from E4!" Trivia: * Erika Cook from E4 was mentioned this episode. * With Orange's elimination, all three colors which make up the final three have won Endurance at least once. ** It also marks the fourth time Orange is the third team eliminated. Category:Episodes Category:Temple Missions